


Juvenile

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [33]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post Season 3, Sassy Will, devious will, wiill can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal adevent<br/>Hannibal is being a big cannibal baby<br/>Will is a devious murder husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvenile

**Author's Note:**

> Day 333 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

"Hannibal you need to eat."

Hannibal lay on the small bed of his boat wrapped with gauze and connected to an IV he couldn't really go anywhere, except the shirt trips to and from the bathroom. After days of canned soups Will had finally made port for supplies, splurging a bit for some fresh food and meat with which he had made Gumbo hoping to all the deities he didn't believe in that Hannibal liked it. Except Hannibal refused to eat.

"The canned food we have should never be referred to as food."

Will smiled as he stirred the bowl again, "It's not canned food this time, I promise. I made it actually; you get your first taste of real Cajun cooking tonight. How lucky are you."

Hannibal didn't look like he felt lucky, "I highly doubt the ingredients you made that from were of very good quality."

"You're right most of them I found in the dumpster behind the store but the okra I got from a very nice gentleman who lived next to the dumpster for a steal."

The look Hannibal gave him was one of absolute horror; he recoiled as much as he could from where Will sat at the edge of the bed and clamped his mouth shut.

Will snorted, "Oh come on, I was joking. I bought it all from a local organic store, expensive as hell by the way. Come on, eat."

Hannibal kept his mouth closed and shook his head.

"You're acting like a child, you know. I never thought I would see the day the great fearsome Hannibal Lector be juvenile."

He only tossed Will a glare and shook his head again. Will looked down at the bowl of food and pursed his lips, then he ducked his head and looked at Hannibal through his lashes.

"Please?"

Hannibal looked at Will in surprise before glaring at Will again, the expression clearly stating 'how dare you'. Will blew out a breath through his lips, he held Hannibal in his gaze clearly in thought. Hannibal may trust him but he definitely didn't trust his cooking skill, especially with nothing to go on. How exactly was he going to get Hannibal to eat, just then Will thought of something devious enough to make Hannibal proud when he got over it.

Reaching out unexpectedly Will took Hannibal’s chin in hand, swooped down and kissed him soundly on the lips. As he did he felt Hannibal completely still beneath him in shock, when he released his chin and leaned back Will couldn't help but smile. Hannibal’s face was priceless; eyes wide, cheeks flushed, and mouth open slightly. Will took advantage of his surprise and dipped a spoonful of gumbo between his parted lips. There was a pause as Hannibal registered exactly what had just happened before the man downright moaned, causing a flush to appear on Will's cheeks. He opened his mouth willingly this time silently demanding Will feed him another bite, Will did so happily.

This continued one bite after the next until the bowl was finally empty only then did Hannibal decide to speak.

"I had no idea you could cook."

Will raised a brow, "Yes because of course the scruffy mentally unstable man with a hobo aesthetic and an obsession with dogs can't cook. How do you think I fed myself or did with the fish after I caught them?"

At least Hannibal had the decency to look embarrassed, slightly ashamed with himself as that Will voiced his exact thoughts when he had first met him.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
